The invention relates to an extruded ceramic log transfer system, and more specifically to an automated extruded ceramic log transfer system.
Extruded logs or extrudates of ceramic are used in a wide variety of applications, such as substrates for automotive exhaust catalytic converters, particulate traps within diesel engines, chemical filtration processes, and the like. The manufacturing process for these extrudates typically include the transfer of the wet log along a manufacturing line or cell subsequent to being extruded from an associated extrusion die.
Heretofore, this transfer is typically conducted via a manual process that requires an operator to physically touch the ceramic extrudate either hand- and/or a utensil. The forces as exerted by the operator onto the ceramic extrudate when touching the same are variable in nature and differ from operator to operator and part to part, thereby resulting in a non-uniform deformation of the extrudate during processing. As in many industries, the dimensional requirements for these extrudates continue to be narrowed, thereby making the manual deformation of these filters unacceptable. Specifically, the tolerances associated with the alignment of the internal cells of many ceramic extrudates must be closely held to assure proper shape and fluid flow therethrough. Further, the demand for cylindrically-shaped filter bodies has increased dramatically in recent years. The cylindrical shape of these filters makes it inherently difficult to manually handle the same. Moreover, cycle times associated with the manufacturing process are significantly effected by the non-uniform manual feeding process. Another problem associated with manual manipulation of the extrudates includes the variability of locating the ceramic extrudates in a position to be fired or cured without allowing deformation of the associate cells due to gravitational forces.
A manufacturing process is therefore desired that removes the inconsistencies associated with manual feeding of an extruded ceramic log or extrudate, including reducing the deformation of the extrudate during the forming process, increasing the precision of alignment of the extrudate prior to curing and/or firing, and decreasing cycle time.